


The Equilibrium Disruption

by blueberry_milk



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: A single variable is all it takes to disrupt the equilibrium that Amy Farrah Fowler built for herself.
Kudos: 9





	The Equilibrium Disruption

_July 1996_

With his first Ph.D. in the bag, it was certain that everything is going according to plan in Sheldon Lee Cooper’s life. He insisted to stay in Caltech for a few more months to accept the part-time teaching stint that was offered to him but his mother was persistent that he should go back to Texas during his vacation. With the help of his Meemaw, Sheldon eventually gave in and started preparing for his trip home.

Sheldon looked at the window as the cab pulled over in front of their house. Nothing has changed, except for the fact that his father is already gone and his mom and siblings are the only ones left in that huge house. After letting out a deep sigh, Sheldon paid the driver and refused the his offer to assist him with his belongings. His mom specifically instructed him not to bring any school-related books or materials because it would only hinder him from fully enjoying his vacation. Little did his mother know that he smuggled a few of his journals and notes so that he could discreetly continue working on his research.

As he approached their house, a familiar voice echoed upon Sheldon’s ears. “Moonpie!” an old woman yelled as she grasped Sheldon’s petite body in her hands. “Hello, Meemaw.” Sheldon replied, reciprocating his Meemaw’s warm hug.

“Mary would be thrilled to see you, Sheldon.” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. The last time Sheldon saw his mother was during his father’s funeral, and it wasn’t a sight that Sheldon wants to remember every time people would speak of his mother’s name.

Meemaw helped Sheldon in carrying his suitcase, even though he refused. Once they were inside, the infamous smell of Mrs. Cooper’s signature spaghetti sauce filled his nostrils.

“My Shelley bean, I’ve missed you!” Mary exclaimed as she hugged her son. “You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you.”

“I know, I missed you too. Where are Missy and Georgie?” he asked after his mom broke the hug.

“I asked Missy to run an errand for me so I think she’ll be back in an hour or so. As for Georgie, he went to pick up his girlfriend for dinner.”

Sheldon was surprised by his mother’s sudden declaration. “What are you talking about?”

Mary walked back to the kitchen while Sheldon and his Meemaw were left sitting in a nearby table. “One of the reasons why I wanted you to go home is to meet Georgie’s new girlfriend.”

“But you know firsthand that Georgie’s relationships doesn’t even last for a month!”

“Well, this one’s different.” Meemaw tapped Sheldon’s shoulder to calm him down. “Believe me, I’ve never seen your brother like this before, moonpie. He is in love with that girl, so much so that she was able to persuade Georgie into applying in the community college.” 

“I don’t know. Over the years I have seen his relationships crumble before my eyes so I doubt that this one would be any different.” Sheldon proclaimed confidently as he crossed his arms.

“Let’s not jump into conclusions, shall we? The Lord would not be happy if he sees you talking about your brother that way.” Mary intervened.

“Very well, but I refuse to accept that I’m wrong on this one because I know that I am right all the time.” Sheldon popped out of his seat and grabbed the wallet inside his pocket. “Inside this wallet is the allowance I’ve saved during the last semester. I’d give it to you if you defeat me in a bet.”

Mary and Meemaw looked at each other, surprised at Sheldon’s proposed offer.

“I’ll give you my allowance if Georgie’s relationship with that girl you’re talking about would last for more than a month. However, if they’ll break up in less than a month, you will allow me to fly back to Pasadena without opposing me.”

Excitement filled Meemaw’s face upon hearing Sheldon’s proposal. She looked intensely at Mary as she awaited her answer.

“Dear God! Don’t look at me like that, mom!” Mary shrieked, annoyed with the stare that her mother was giving her. “Fine, if that’s the only way to prove that you’re wrong, then be it.”

Meemaw rose to her chair and hugged her daughter. “Damn, Mary! I knew you had it in you to challenge Sheldon.”

After their conversation, Mary told Sheldon and Meemaw to help her prepare for dinner, in which they gladly obliged. A few minutes later, Missy arrived with pints of ice cream in her hands. Just like what Mary did, Missy welcomed her twin brother in the best way she could, _by showering him with warm hugs._

It was already 6:45 and the dinner was about to start at 7. Everything else was already prepared, all they were waiting for was the arrival of Georgie and his new girlfriend.

“Hey,” Sheldon kicked Missy who was seating across her. “Have you seen the girl before?”

Missy shrugged in response after kicking Sheldon in return. “No, but Georgie says that he met her in Medford. He never mentioned her name, either.”

“Strange,” Sheldon whispered quietly. Just as he was about to ask Missy another question, Mary screamed Sheldon and Missy’s names, telling them to go to the living room to welcome their visitor.

Sheldon didn’t care about what he looked or how other people perceived his looks. Even so, for some reason, he wanted to make a good impression on Georgie’s girlfriend. With that in mind, he fixed his hair and bowtie before taking the place between Mary and Missy.

The door slowly opened, revealing Georgie and a bespectacled brunette. The girl’s eyes were fixed on the floor, as if she was afraid to initiate eye contact with the members of Georgie’s family. Upon seeing her reaction, Georgie gently squeezed her hand. Their contact somehow gave her the courage to gradually raise her head at a level wherein everyone could see her face clearly.

_“Mom, Meemaw, Sheldon, Missy,”_ Georgie gripped her hand tighter as he let out a small smile. _“I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler.”_


End file.
